


Swim with me

by promisesofhappiness



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, makoto already knows, shortly haru realises he has the hots for makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru notices certain things that lead him to the realisation that he's in love with his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caitlyn).



> Attempt at writing something happier. And with proper capitalisation. Whoo me! :P  
> Enjoy.

The water is sloshing around him, out of the bathtub. Haru pays it no mind, opting to sink further in, as fat as possible. It's still early, but he knows Makoto will be here shortly to get him out of the bathroom and into the uniform. Haru will make sure to cook, seeing as as Mako will try to get he to eat something other than mackerel, even though he still eats it with his friend, having failer each and every time to change the raven's mind.

"Haru-chan! You're still in the bathtub!"

"Don't call me -chan." Haru grumbles, reluctantly raising out of the water. Could he have his way, he'd be in the water all day long. Preferable in the pool, where he could swim.

"Hai,hai. Now, you need to get dressed. We will be late."

Makoto is always gentle.

Even when he scolds him or when he tries to persuade him not to get undressed in a public place, the brunette is always taking softly, with gentle smiles and sparkling eyes. He's always been like this, even when they where little boys, and Haru's smiles where even more rare than now. He hears Makoto saying once that he smiles inside. Maybe it's true. But Makoto is the only one who brings that smile to the front.

For some reason, he remembers that dreadful moments he thought Makoto was dying. When his heartbeat was so slow and his breath so quiet, he had though he had lost his anchor, the only thing that held him out of the water and functioning properly. Such a cold, terrible dread that filled his body at that time. And then the joy, when Makoto lurched forward and coughed, air rushing in his lungs, filling them up.

He chose to ignore the disappointent he felt when he didn't get to feel his lips against his own. His brain was still maddled by the terror, he reasoned. That had to be it.

He finds himself watching Makoto as he swims. He's greaceful, all long limbs and hard muscle. His arms flex and his legs work over. He frowns gently in concentration, carefully glancing back, not to hit his head on the wall. He's trully beautiful, strong.

Haru shakes his head and puts on his goggles, moving on to do his laps.

He doesn't notice, until days later, that he keeps borrowing Makoto's shirts. May it be the attempts at public indecency he always pulls, or perhaps chosing to throw on a lose t-shirt he finds in the brunette's bag after practice, he finds more than five of Makoto's t-shirts in his dresser.

He knows for a fact his friend doesn't mind, going as far as to bring as far as two extras with him nowadays that the weather is good, knowing that Haru will take any chance given to get in the water, with, or without clothes. The raven had even jumped in a fountain two days ago, in full gear, having omitted his bathing suit for once.

Nagisa had doubled over laughing, Rei had began his usual charade of not beautiful, while Gou stared, almost drooling, at the muscles revealed by the wet shirt hunging from his body. Makoto had rolled his eyes fondly, tagging him out of the fountain before the guard had a chance to reach them, leading his friend to the nearest xhanging rooms, overing a t-shirt and a pair of well worn shorts.haru had obidiently pulled them on, noting that the shirt fell freely over his body, and the shorts were a little big on him, Makoto being broader and taller that himself. Yet, it gave him a strange, floating feeling, as if being in water, and Haru reveled in it for the reminder of the day.

He knew he enjoied wearing his friend's clothes. The brunette's shirts smelled good and fresh, with a hint of musk and chlorine.

Haru chose to dismiss the fact that he only wore Makot's shirts.

It was the first time he show makoto so determined, almost angry. The brunette was furious after what Rin had said to Haru's face after winning the race. Haru didn't really mind. He didn't care for competitive swimming. He had only cared about Rin's feeling. Knowing now that the red-head was finally over that childhood race, the raven was now able to enjoy swimming freely, without feeling guilty over his once-good-friend's hurt feelings.

Nontheless, Rin's words had obviously hurt him, in the sense that he was disappointed that they could never had what they used to have.

Judging by Nagisa and Rei's, even Gou's gasps, it was obviously something rude to say.

Makoto's eyes had flushed, and his hands had formed fists that Haru had to pray open, for the nails dag into Makoto's hands, injurying the soft skin. The brunette had trembled, saying that he would be the one to win the next race, just for Haru.

Seeing the determination in the other's eyes, Haru found himself believing him.

He doesn't know how they end up there. One moment he's just floating in the pool, Makoto next to him, and the next moment their lips are moving in synic, slick and slightly sloppy. And, it feels good, right.

His hands find wet caramel hair, and he tags Makoto closer,closer and he feels warm and whole.  
Makoto breaks away and looks at him, hesitand and questioning, and Haru just shakes his head and moves closer, tagging the brunetter closer. And there's no need for words, because it's them, that's how they are. Actions speak louder that words, and what Haru wants right now is to have Makoto's lips on him.

It works for them like second nature, like that's what their relatioship was ment to be. Makoto still comes by to stir Haru out of the bathtub with gentle smiles, but now there are kisses and wandering hand under the surface. Haru cooks, wearing makoto's shirts with no hesitation, and Nagisa throws trumphant smiles towards a drooling Gou, while Rei mutters about perfection and it hits Haru that, this is perfect. That he feels happy and wanted and Makoto knows him better than anyone else.

If anyone is surprised by the gentle smile tagging at his lips, no one says nothing.

Makoto actually wins the race for him and Haru thanks him with his lips around his cock in the shower, looking up at the glazed emeralds. He's happy Makoto did this for him, actually tried and won, just for him.  
The fact is, he was already horny by watching Makoto's muscles flex while swimming, and his boyfriend's moans help even less, and he tags at his own neglected cock until he comes, Makoto's taste on his lips.

Their first time isn't exactly planned, so to say. Its a day they stay back, just the two of the fooling around in the pool after practise, when Haru latches on Makoto's lap and kisses him, almost forcibly. The other responds at kind, and they are soon making out passionately, while the suns sets behind them.

They sed their suit, with an admitedly big difficulty, and then there are fingers opening him up, using the water as lube.

It's not really painful, just uncomfortable, but it's worth it, seeing the glazed look on Makoto's face. The taller boy begins moving, his hands on Haru's hips, and it's filthy, in a way, but so,so good.

Makoto hits his prostate, and it's pure white pleasure coursing through his body, making him shudder when that buddle of nerves is hit repeatedly, with precision.

He brings his hand up and clutches at Makoto's hair, urging him on with no words. The need no words.

He finishes with a sigh, makoto's hand around his cock, and his name on his lips.

" Swim with me'' he says when the come down from their highs, and Makoto smiles his gentle smile and dives forward, following him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think. Go on, don't be shy. Or rude. :) xx


End file.
